yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Andre
| anime debut = | video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 | gender = male | team = Team Unicorn | occupation = Professional Turbo Duelist | deck = * D.D. Unicorn Turbo * Fast Power Turbo | ydt1deck = Omen of the Unicorn | wc11deck = One Horn, One Strike | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Andre, known in the Japanese version as Andore, is Team Unicorn's ace player. Similar to Yusei Fudo, Andre is known for his genius dueling style rather than relying on a set strategy, as he analyzes his opponent's tactics and adjusts accordingly by taking advantage of whatever he has currently in his hand. Biography Pre-Team Unicorn Before joining Jean and Team Unicorn, he is seen dueling against another duelist, who defeats him. After his defeat, Jean approaches him, taking note that Andre could have won the duel. When Andre doesn't say anything, Jean tells him that he is like himself: neither of them wants to watch the loser upset, so they lose the duel on purpose. Jean then requests that Andre join his team, to which Andre accepts. Jean suggests that if they duel as a team, they will be motivated to win so that they do not disappoint their teammates. They will not be dueling for only themselves, but for the team as a whole. Pre-WRGP During the WRGP Premier Event, Andre approaches Yusei Fudo, as he recognizes him to be the winner of the Fortune Cup. Before the WRGP preliminaries commence, an incident occurs during Andre´s team early riding practice. Breo intentionally crashes into Crow, and fortunately, no one is hurt. After Jack Atlas and Yusei arrive to the scene, Andre introduces himself along with his teammates, Breo and Jean. At that moment Yusei recognizes him from the Event and also that they are Team Unicorn. After some discussion between the 2 teams, Andre convinces Yusei to duel against him, and Yusei agrees to this. Even from the start of the duel, Andre threatens Yusei by swarming his own field with powerful Beast-Type monsters. However, Yusei manages to make a comeback and almost wins the duel, but the duel is stopped due to a time limit rule. Yusei notes afterwards that Andre still had a trap that could have turned the duel around when the time limit was reached. WRGP On the day the WRGP commences, Andre's team faces off against Team 5D's. The first member of Team Unicorn to play is Andre against Jack Atlas. Following the team's strategy, Andre has switched from a Deck of Beatdown monsters to one that takes advantage of the opponent's attacks. As a result, Andre overpowers Jack, reducing his life points quickly. Jack tries to fight back, but in the end, he gets overwhelmed by Andre's strategy and ends up losing. The next opponent he faces is Akiza Izinski. Though she burns through a good amount of his Life Points, he deals even more damage, and Akiza sacrifices the last amount of her Life Points to Summon Yusei's "Stardust Dragon". The third duelist he faces is Yusei. Andre loses after dealing 2000 points of damage to both himself and Yusei. After Team 5D's wins the duel, Andre, Jean and Breo duel Team Catastrophe, with Andre as their starter once again. Unfortunately, both Andre and Jean crash, and Team Catastrophe wins by default because Jean could not get back to the starting line. Manga biography Andre was first seen during the opening ceremonies of the D1 Grand Prix . He has yet to be seen dueling but it is presumed that he is participating due to an embarrassing loss against Jack Atlas as Rex Goodwin mentioned that the participants all have some form of vandeta against the king. Non-canon appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer, which is known as Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Master of the Cards in Europe, Andre is available for Duels after you beat Niflheimr 12f. Decks Andre uses a Beast Theme in his Decks. It is also implied by his teammates Breo and Jean that he uses several different Decks depending on the occasion. This along with his genius Dueling style allows him to be able to sweep his opponents off their feet with an easy defeat as displayed when Team Unicorn entered the Atlantis Tournament, Andre won every single Duel on his own without requiring the help or switch out of his teammates. By using one Deck in one round and using a different one in another, he can throw his opponents completely off-guard by making them believe that the first Deck they see him use is his main Deck, which keeps him unpredictable in Duels due to him almost constantly using different Decks. Anime Ground These cards aren't actually used by Andre in a Duel. They appear as a random opening hand in episode 96, as Jean explains Andre's ability to pull off the best strategy possible out of any hand of cards. Turbo During his first Duel against Yusei, Andre used a Power-themed Deck much like Jack Atlas' style, though with somewhat better card advantage. It was referred to as a Fast Power Deck in the Japanese version. The style of this Deck was to quickly swarm the field with powerful monsters to overwhelm his opponents. This Deck was also quite versatile, able to quickly change to various strategies while still maintaining its power-theme. The strongest monster in this Deck was "Behemoth the King of All Animals". During the World Racing Grand Prix, Andre's Deck contains Unicorn-themed cards that revolve around removing cards from play, as well as returning them. He also uses an array of cards to support his ace monster, "Thunder Unicorn". The Deck was built to be extremely effective against those that use Power-themed Decks. Manga Although Andre has yet to be seen Dueling in the manga, it is known that he has entered the D1GP and has currently got through the preliminary rounds. Video games In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus, Andre plays Decks that resemble crosses between his Fast Power and WRGP anime Decks. Duel Transer Over the Nexus Tag Force 6 Trivia *In the Japanese version, when Yusei destroys Andre's Speed Spell - The End of the Storm, Andre mockingly replies "gracias", the Spanish word for "thank you". This suggests that Andre is either Spanish or Latin-American. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters